


the best laid plans

by rosenkrone



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28203444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosenkrone/pseuds/rosenkrone
Summary: Despite Silva's nerves, this afternoon together has been wonderful so far.
Relationships: Silva/Song | Tweyen (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	the best laid plans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vanui](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanui/gifts).



> Happy birthday!! I love these two dumbasses

It shouldn’t take all that much effort. Silva could probably even convince Song that it was a happy little coincidence without too much fuss. And yet she finds herself frozen, unable to cross the small space between them. The very thought of how everything could go so wrong keeps Silva from acting.

Swallowing past the sudden lump in her throat, Silva tries to compose herself. There is still time. If she manages to calm her nerves and focus, it could still come to pass. She just has to wait for the right moment to present itself. And then follow through the carefully rehearsed plan that she has been cobbling together since the two of them left the Grandcypher earlier.

Once her heart rate has managed to calm somewhat, Silva readies herself. Overthinking will only make things worse, but she can’t just act without first preparing herself. It’s absolutely terrifying to just jump in without a plan. But Silva knows that she can pull this off, if given the perfect opportunity.

Glancing to the side, Silva takes a deep breath. Her eyes focus on Song beside her. Despite her nerves, this afternoon together has been wonderful so far. Summoning up all of her courage, Silva reaches out and tangles their fingers together. 

All of the carefully prepared words suddenly leave her as Silva feels the cool metal of Song’s ring pressing against her skin. Clumsily, Silva lifts Song’s hand up and presses a kiss to the back of her hand, lips lingering over the ring finger.

Silva doesn’t even have to look to know that both of their faces are on fire. But soon the sound of Song’s giggles surround her and Silva is filled with a different sort of warmth. 

Just as her thoughts are starting to become less muddled, there is a soft pressure against her cheek. It takes all of Silva’s strength to not fall over as Song closes the distance between them with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Coucouroux in the bg: how the hell are you two even worse *after* exchanging rings????


End file.
